illimitableuntildeathfandomcom-20200213-history
Fang Li
Stats * Character: Fang Li * Race: Human * Title: First Rookie (STR +10, VIT +10, AGI +10, INT +10) * Rank: Fifth Rank * STR: 18 (+17) * VIT: 18 (+17) * AGI: 33 (+17) * INT: 18 (+17) Effects * Attack Speed + 40% (when attack supplements the double image, to a certain extent makes the object respond slowly) * Movement Speed + 40% * Jump Strength increases 20% * When was attacked certain probability Eruption Cold Air Attack, produces the freeze results. * Stamina Recovery: 'Every ten minutes '''Restore 1/10 ' '''Skills Innate Skills * [[Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (Innate Skill)|'Mystic Eyes of Death Perception']] Active Skills * Stigma (Level 1) ** STR, VIT and AGI promotes 100%. ** Power obtains the large scale promotion. ** Regards the period of revolution and Skill Level causes the burden to the user. ** Skill level may be promote. * [[Nanaya Assassination Arts|'Nanaya Assassination Arts']]' (Level ?)' ** Passive Skills * Slaughterer (Level 1) ** Attack Speed +10%. ** Movement Speed +20%. ** Skill level may be promoted. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Skills (chapter 1127) (LNMTL) Innate Skills * Mystic Eyes of Death Perception ''' ** Evolved during book/volume 11 - can now see more things, no longer as narrow minded. ** Example - instead of defeating several golems 1 at a time, he "massacred" the source of power for the area, thereby eliminating most (80%) of the traps including the golems (note: that moment he realised his eyes evolved, he was shocked) ''Active Skills'' * '''Stigma (Level 3) ** STR, VIT and AGI promotes 300%. ** Power obtains the large scale promotion. ** Regards the period of revolution and Skill Level causes the burden to the user. ** Skill level may be promoted. * Flashing Scabbard (Level 3) ' ** When using skill style - attack speed promotes 300%. ** When using skill style - body arm strength promotes 300%. ** When using skill style - certain extent disregard the match(ability?) to defend. ** When using skill style - certainextend produces the broken against result. ** skill level may be promoted. * '''Flashing dash (Level 3) ' ** When using skill style - movement speed promotes 300%. ** When using skill style - jumping ability promtes 300%. ** When using skill style - may accelerate to the limit in the free position the speed. ** When using skill style - may disregard all inertias in the free position. ** Skill level may be promoted * '''Hide (level 3) ** When starts - may integrates darkness, eliminates form. ** When starts - may cover up aura, was not induced. ** When starts - individal that may affect is contacting. ** Skill level may be promoted. * Escape (Level 3) ** Evasion rate and Movement speed obtains the promotion. ** When used - has pursuit effect promotion. ** When used - enters the battle condition cannot trigger. ** Skill level may be promoted. * [[Nanaya Assassination Arts|'Nanaya Assassination Arts']]' (Level ?)' ** Passive Skills * Slaughterer (Level 3) ' ** Attack Speed +50%. ** Movement Speed +100%. ** Skill level may be promoted. * '''Assassin (Level 3) ' **When entering stealth state - movement speed promotes 100%. **When entering stealth state - completely elmintes own aura. **When entering stealth state - the certain extent elimintes the sound. **When entering stealth state - the certain extent confuses the sensation. **Skill level may be promoted. *'''Enemy Detection (level 3) **When certain range present the enemy is findable. **When certain range has the hostility is findable. **Skill level may be promoted. Equipment 1. [[Servant Certificate (Fourth Rank)|'Servant Certificate (Fourth Rank)']] 2. Fimbulvetr's Shirt * Category: upper garment * Rank: Fifth Rank * Effect: When was attacked certain probability eruption cold air attack, produces the freeze results. 3.Black tang leggings * Category: lower garment * Rank: Fifth Rank * Effect: Every other ten minutes restore 1/10 Stamina. 4.Light Wind Gloves * Category: Hand guard * Rank: Fifth Rank * Effect: attack speed increases 10%, to a certain extent may be used in the defense. 5. Rotating Steps Boots * Category: Shoes * Rank: Fifth Rank * Effect: movement speed increases 20%, the jump strength increases 20%, when retreats the speed rises suddenly. 6. Snowflake Ring * Category: Accessory * Rank: Fifth Rank * Effect: Entire Attribute + 5 8 Black Ring * Category: Accessory * Rank: Fifth Rank * Effect: Entire Attribute + 2, enclosed personal space, may be used to store up Item, the space range is 1 × 1 × 1. Weapon # Moon Blade #* Category: Weapon #* Rank: Fifth Rank #* Effect: attack speed increases 20%, when attack supplements the double image, to a certain extent makes the object respond slowly. '''HAREM : 1. '''Sylvia